Du soleil, une famille, des rires
by Mawenn35
Summary: Un bel après-midi de printemps, une famille comblée, des enfants joyeux, des rires, que demander de plus ?


**Voici un nouvel OS portant de nouveau sur la famille royal d'Asgard royal et qui, pour une fois, est exclusivement joyeux :):)**

**C'est un petit cadeau pour Jana Helen Laivel qui me demande depuis quelques temps une fafiction sur, je cite : "un petit moment tendre entre les deux époux et leurs enfants" :) J'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère qu'elle te plaira**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

C'était un doux après-midi à Asgard, le printemps ramenait doucement la végétation à la vie et les parfums exquis des fleurs commençaient à embaumer l'air. Le vaste palais d'Asgard brillait sous le soleil et tous avaient le cœur en fête devant le retour de l'astre tant attendu.

Même le souverain de ce paisible royaume avait laissé ses obligations de côté pour quelques heures et jouait maintenant avec l'ainé de ses fils.

- Plus vite Thor, il faut que tes jambes bougent plus vite.

L'enfant, âgé de 8 ans, fit ce que son père lui demandait et se mit à courir partout dans la pièce en agitant sa petite épée de bois et en riant aux éclats.

- Mon fils, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on se bat, le réprimanda Odin.

D'aucun penserait que leur combat était un entrainement pour le jeune prince, mais le sourire d'Odin et l'amusement dans ses yeux ne trompaient pas le jeune Thor qui prenait ce jeu comme tel. Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour des appartements royaux en courant, le garçon se jeta sur son père avec un cri de guerre et s'en suivit une bataille d'épées de bois ponctuée de rires et de cris joyeux.

Soudain, le jeune prince tenta une manœuvre audacieuse qui surprit son père et qui, par réflexe guerrier, abattit, un peu trop brutalement, son épée sur le bras de son fils. Ce dernier lâcha son épée et poussa un cri de douleur, bien qu'il fut plus blessé dans son orgueil que dans sa chaire. Le roi d'Asgard s'effraya aussi tôt d'avoir blessé son fils et se précipita vers lui mais l'enfant repoussa son père et alla bouder à l'autre bout de la pièce. Odin en fut rassuré, si son fils boudait, c'est qu'il allait trèèèès bien.

C'est à ce moment là que la reine d'Asgard pénétra dans la pièce, son cadet dans ses bras. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil en voyant l'insolite scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Ses appartements étaient sans dessus dessous, son ainé avait les bras croisés sur son torse et boudait dans un coin en lançant des regards furibonds à son père et le roi d'Asgard levait les mains en signe d'impuissance et la regardait comme un enfant prit en faute.

Elle déposa Loki au sol et celui-ci s'en alla bien vite rejoindre son frère alors que sa mère tentait au mieux de réprimer le fou rire qui montait en elle. Son mari s'en aperçu et s'en plaignit.

- Frigga ! Ce n'est pas drô... Outch !

Thor venait de le percuter de toutes ses forces et Odin, surprit, avait chuté sur le lit. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, le roi d'Asgard se fit sauvagement attaquer par Thor, bien vite rejoint par Loki qui lui sauta également dessus.

- Vengeance ! hurlait Thor alors que Loki poussait un cri de guerre que l'on pouvait interpréter comme une farouche approbation.

Et avant que Odin ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, les princes d'Asgard se mirent à le chatouiller furieusement. Le pauvre roi torturé finit bien vite par supplier sa reine de l'aider alors que celle ci ne retenait plus ses rires.

- Frigga je vous en prie ! Aidez-moi à me débarrasser de ces monstres, vous savez que je ne supporte pas cela !

- Mon amour, ce n'est tout de même pas deux petits démons armés de leurs seules petites mains qui viendront à bout du grand guerrier que vous êtes !? J'attends mieux de votre part... dit-elle avec un voix taquine et des yeux rieurs.

- N'ai-je pas déjà fait mes preuves dans le passé ? N'ai-je pas déjà conquit votre cœur mon aimée ?

- Et bien conquérez le encore mon roi !

- Frigga ! Par pitié ! la supplia t'il avec des yeux de chat botté.

Pour toute réponse sa femme s'assit sur un fauteuil toute en contemplant le joyeux spectacle devant elle et en riant.

Les jeunes garçons torturèrent leur père pendant de longues minutes avant que celui ci ne finisse par réussir à les immobiliser. Le roi d'Asgard jeta un regard vers l'élue de son cœur depuis quelques siècles maintenant et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver sublime dans sa robe de satin bleu moulant avantageusement ses formes. Ses joues rougis par le rire faisaient ressortir le bleu acier de son regard et ses long cheveux d'or étaient coiffées d'une compliquée mais merveilleuse façon et brillaient sous le timide soleil de printemps qui traversait les vitres de leur chambre.

Odin stoppa là ses pensées avant que celles-ci ne deviennent trop érotiques et se fit la réflexion que sa sublime reine méritait tout de même un châtiment pour l'avoir abandonné d'une si honteuse façon alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'elle. Il se pencha donc vers ses fils et et prit un air conspirateur tout en leur exposant son plan que les jeunes princes approuvèrent avec joie.

Frigga avait cessé de rire depuis quelques minutes maintenant et regardait pensivement ce si joli tableau de famille en songeant qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour que l'avenir de sa famille soit aussi radieux que ce bel après-midi. Elle se secoua mentalement, revint à la réalité et s'étonna de voir son mari et ses fils en grande conversation.

- Odin ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle fut légèrement effrayée par les trois regards qui lui répondirent et qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, le roi et les princes d'Asgard se jetèrent sur elle et Odin la transporta de force sur le lit alors que les enfants criaient de joie et que Frigga pestait contre son époux.

- Mais enfin qu'es que... Odin ! cria-t-elle alors que son mari la jetait sur le lit, détruisant ainsi des heures de travail des femmes de chambres de la reine.

Mais avant que Frigga ne puisse protester Thor, Loki et Odin se jetèrent sur elle et se mirent à la chatouiller en rigolant. La reine d'Asgard tenta bien de se défendre mais que pouvait-elle contre trois paires de main qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle cède ? Ce que fit bien vite Frigga. Elle se prit au jeu et bien vite les appartements royaux résonnèrent de rires joyeux que rien ne semblait pouvoir taire et que rien ne tairait avant un long moment...

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cette fic vous a plu :):)**

**Je suis désolé pour ceux qui pensent que Odin est un gros biiiip et l'a toujours été et que Thor et Loki ont une enfance de biiiip mais moi, je me plais à imaginer que le roi d'Asgard n'a pas toujours été le père sévère et bougon qu'on voit dans les films.**

**En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D:D**


End file.
